Pick the Daisy
by TheSilverRaven13
Summary: Post Winter War, and Hiyori is confused, so, she asks Shinji a question. How will he reply? Anime-based. One-shot. ADULT THEMES. You have been warned. Confused about the title? Then review the story!


THIRD PERSON P.O.V. (POST WINTER-WAR)

Maybe a little OCC with Hiyori…AND A VERY DESCRIPTIVE LEMON (duh)

Songs listened to while working:

Paradise; Coldplay, and many more…

'_Italics' = normal thoughts or stressed words __**'Bold Italics' =Hollow thoughts**_

She had been told Shinji loved her. Hell, some people even said he loved her more than anything else in the world! But she would always brush off the statements with a glare and some kind of retort, ranging from a defiant grunt or a full-blown tantrum, depending on who was speaking, and how they said it. But know, she is starting to believe that those people, Urahara included, were right. When Gin impaled her, it was Shinji who damn near had a panic attack and it was Shinji who swan-dived after her. The young blonde quivered, running a finger over her scar, trying to decide what pain was worse, the pain of damn-near being cut in half, or the look in Shinji's terrified eyes as he held the younger Vizard in his arms. The thought of losing her crushed him; that was plain as day. How upset he was over not finding a healer in time to save her, and how he knew he could not do anything to help, it almost pushed the unshakeable older blonde to tears. She replayed the images in her head of that fateful day, well at least the ones she could remember. And shivering the nasty thoughts off, her attention turned back to the matter at hand.

'_Shinji' _The girl thought, '_do you really love me that much?' _She thought about the way their de-facto leader spoke and acted to her on a daily basis. Considering how he acted, it didn't _seem_ as though he loved her like so many had claimed, but during that battle, she saw it in his eyes, the pleading look that told her that he would have sold his soul to the devil in exchange for her life and wellbeing. She remembered him-a fuzzy memory because of all the blood loss-saying, no, damn near screaming,

"Hiyori, no don't leave me like this, don't go!" Which was then followed what was quite possibly the most despair-filled scream the girl had ever heard, and some…_choice_ words.

'_Maybe that baldy really does love me...'_ So engrossed was the younger blonde that she didn't feel the riatsu of the one man who plagued her thoughts. She only turned around from her perch on the bed when she felt Shinji's riatsu reach out to brush against hers.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT-oh Shinji." Her statement, added to the fact that she was alone, in her dark room, with her back to the door, made the other Vizard cock an eyebrow,

"I was just comin' ta call ya down for lunch." The blonde man pauses, "everything okay, monkey?"

'_That nickname.' _ Hiyori thought as she flinched at hearing it. '_Ughh this is getting confusing. Might as well come down for lunch can't think on an empty stomach.'_

"I'm fine baldy." The young girl brushes past the elder man and leaves him standing, confused, at the door to her room. Shinji sighs and follows down after her,

'_Well that was weird, I've never seen her be so deep in thought before.' _The Vizard snorted, thinking of a comeback to his own thoughts that went something along the lines of. '_Hiyori in deep thought, wow maybe the world is coming to an end.' _

LATER IN THE EVENING AFTER SUPPER

HIYORI P.O.V.

I sit with my back towards the door, cross-legged, on my bed before throwing myself backwards, almost shouting,

"Bah it's no good! No matter how full my stomach is I can't figure out if that damn baldy loves me or not!" I'm about to give a huge pouty sigh when a voice interrupts me,

"Of course he loves you stupid." I jump almost three feet off the bed, flipping around in the process and belly-flopping onto my bed. The offender of this action merely smirks and chuckles at my actions,

"That was NOT funny Lisa! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU POKING YOUR NOSE INTO MY BUSINESS" The brunette scoffed,

"Hiyori as loud as you are I wouldn't be surprised if half the damn warehouse heard you." I blush and look away from the woman, who then enters my room and sits on the edge of my bed, "Why don't you ask him yourself? Shinji is a very reasonable man; he'll listen to you."

"No he won't!" I say back to the blue-eyed Vizard, "He never listens to me! He'll probably brush it off as a joke and will just pat my head and say, 'Oh monkey you can be so stupid!' or something like that." Lisa's expression didn't change,

"You didn't let me finish. Shinji _will_ listen to you if you are serious about it. And even if he brushes it off as a joke when you ask him, _does not_ mean that he didn't take it seriously. He'll probably think about it for awhile then talk to about it later once he's had time to consider. Just trust me on this one Hiyori. Ask him if you're that confused." I looked into the brunette's eyes. Despite her mouth being a hard line, Lisa's eyes were soft and kind. I bowed my head, and my voice almost comes out a whisper.

"Maybe you're right Lisa." She gives a small smile,

"That's better-" Right as the older Vizard was about to speak, a crashing noise came from below, followed by the voice of a _mildly _upset Kensei,

"LISA! GET DOWN HERE!" The other woman made a clucking noise with her tongue, before heading downstairs, pausing at the door,

"Just try to ask him, Hiyori." I nod, before flinching at the feeling of Kensei's angry riatsu trailing upstairs, before hearing,

"LISA, DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU!" The brunette left without another word, yelling as she went,

"DON'T GET YOUR G-STRING IN TWIST KENSEI! I'M COMING!"

SHINJI P.O.V.

I walk down the hall, my feet carrying me to Hiyori's room. '_She sure acted strange today around me. I wonder what's up with her?' _Before I can reach her door, it opens and she sticks her head out,

"Oi, Shinji." I am pulled out of my thoughts by her voice,

"Yeah?"

"Can you, come in here for a bit, there's something I want to ask you." The slight blush on her face and they pauses she took in her speech told me that this was something important.

"Sure."

I enter her room, and she shuts, and then locks the door. I am suspicious for an instant, before realizing she always locks her door at night, and then again it's probably a good thing she did, considering the other nosy people that live here. I sit on the edge of her bed. She tries to look at me, but shies away, her freckled cheeks matching the color of her track suit. Her voice is quiet and unsure when she speaks,

"Shinji?"

"Yes, Hiyori, what's wrong?" Despite the daily teasing and general harassment we've given each other for the past 150years, I hate seeing her like this. Yes, I admit it's a refreshing change, but she almost looks…defeated, somehow, and I can't stand it. I scoot a little bit closer. In the past when she acts like this, it's because she needs someone to cry on. That person is always me for some reason, not that I mind. Out of all the people here, I am the one who understands her the most.

"Shinji, I've been thinking, about…things recently, now that the war is over, I-I've been reflecting on the past and-" The youngest Vizard couldn't bring herself to complete her thought. I expected the worst. Could it be that she was finally going to cry over what Gin did to her? Was she questioning what our purpose is now that Aizen is gone?

"Thinking about what Hiyori? You know I'll listen to you." My voice was full of concern as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me.

"I've been told, many times over, that, that,"

"Yes? That what?" She drew in a shaky breath, composing herself for some big confession, '_Oh Kami here it comes.'_ I prepared for the worst.

" I've been told that you love me Shinji, and the way you came to my rescue, the way you looked at me, and held me, I've never seen you like that Shinji, so I just want to know-" I smiled, and gave her a kiss on her lips, light, but lasting a few seconds,

"Does that answer your question?" I say a soft smile on my face. She looks stunned, not ready to punch my face into a wall, at least not yet, '_Well that's a good start, I hope it stays this peaceful.' _She touches her lips, eyes bewildered,

"Shin-shinji…" I smile and pull her even closer, her legs now entwined around my waist. I brushed away a stray bang from her eyes.

"Yes, stupid, of course I love you. Always have, always will." I want to go in for another kiss, but she looks away.

"I-I…" She couldn't seem to find her words. I continue my patience, waiting for her to re-gain composure, while praying that re-gaining her composure wouldn't result in me landing in Kensei's room across the hall.

"Yes, Hiyori?"

"But the way we tease each other every day, all the name calling and pranks-"

"Are just what you called them, a tease. They're never anything serious, no matter how many walls I go through because of those damned sandals of yours." Her blush lightens, and she chuckles. '_Much better.' _ She sighs, and looks at me with hazel-eyes,

"Okay then." She leans into me this time, eyes closed, testing the waters with her lips. I kiss back, eager to please. Hiyori does not know how long I have waited for her to come to me like this. I thought that it was some sort of heavenly punishment for me to be stuck in the same house with an un-aging* girl, who would always be oblivious to my love for her, but no more. I kiss deeper, and pull her body even closer, and wrap my arms around her tiny figure; in response her legs draw tighter around my waist. I let a low moan escape my throat, which makes her shiver. I can feel my hollow stirring. She arches into me, and I try my damnedest to not get hard. She moans, and I take it as a sign to go further. I lick and press my tongue to her closed lips, which she willingly parts for me. Despite her sloppy kisses, I keep going,

'_She's never done anything like this before, take it slow with her.' _ A voice from the back of my head calls out to me, an undertone of concern in the otherwise calm voice. I reply,

'_Yeah ,yeah, calm down Sakanade, just let me work my magic' _The spirit seemed pacified with this statement and sighed, becoming quiet once more.

But Hiyori was a quick learner, and I found it comical that she loved to play with my tongue ring, despite the fact she normally calls it disgusting. She pulls back for a breath, her eyes beginning to cloud with pleasure.

"Shinji…" The way she calls for me sends shivers racing through my spine. How soft her hair is when it tickles my neck as she lays her head on my chest. I watch as she takes a deep, relaxing breath. I too exhale, but I didn't realize I was holding in air. She scoots even closer if that's possible. I touch her hair bands that restrict her wavy, thick, blonde locks.

"May I?"

"Go ahead." I pull the bands off, one at a time. Her hair falls around her shoulders, "Gorgeous." I whisper as the shower of gold cascades downwards. She buries her face deeper into my neck, embarrassed by my statement.

"Shinji, please, I'm not-" I tilt her chin up so that I can see those hazel eyes I still get lost in, even after all these years. My thumb rubs her bottom lip,

"Don't give me that 'I'm not pretty' crap. You trump every woman I've ever met." She grabs my wrist and pulls my hand away.

"But what about _every _time you see a pretty woman on the street and call them "your first love"? Eh, Shinji? What about that?" I smirk and ruffle her wild mane,

"It's a joke, silly Hiyori." She blushes at the word silly, before muttering something along the lines of, 'I'm not silly.' I smirk and put my head on top of her chin, pulling us downwards, so that we lay on her bed, her small frame resting on top of mine. She lifts her head to meet mine, a slight blush back on her face and asks,

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"How far are we going ta take this?"

"Well that depends on watcha mean."

"Okay, how far are we going to take tonight, and how far are we going to take our relationship?" My heart damn-near burst out of my chest at that last word. I smiled, and stayed calm,

"Well the answer to both is the same," She cocked her eyebrow at me, "However far you want to go. If you say stop, I will stop. If not, I will continue. Plain and simple." She smiles back at me, her blush becoming even redder.

"Well I want to worry about…_us_, later, if that's alright with you."

"Whatever you wish, Hiyori." That sentence made her face so red, she resembles a tomato. On fire.

"Well," The younger Vizard spoke, trying to sound composed despite the heavy shade of crimson that dusted her cheeks, "I wish to go as far as we can tonight." I smiled, '_If this is a dream, whoever wakes me up WILL have hell to pay.'_ She leans in for another kiss, and I meet her in the middle. If I thought our kisses before were passionate, this time I am sorely mistaken. '_She wants me, she really does want me the way I want her.' _

'_**I think you mean she wants US.'**_ I almost cringe at the voice of my hollow. But I keep my body focused on Hiyori,

'_Shut up and don't dare ruin this for me. Hurt her, and you're in for a world of hurt too.' My opposite just gave a low chuckle._

'_**Bring it on, **_**shinigami**_**.' **_He gives one more warning laugh before slipping back into my inner world to enjoy the show. I am snapped out of my trance by her voice,

"Something wrong Shinji?" I smile, and brush away her hair,

"Nothing, my Hiyori, now relax, and let's take off this bothersome jacket, ne?" She hides her eyes from me, but complies. Her shyness, doesn't last long, however, for soon she is silently demanding more in our kisses. I give her my all, my hands running through her hair, down her sides and back. She breaks our kiss, her normal demeanor returning, although she still has some insecurity in her eyes.

"Shinji, how about we take off that troublesome tie?" I snicker at her comment.

"Of course." I watch with a hint of humor in my eyes as she tries at untying my knot. She takes her time and eventually flings the thing off my neck with an exasperated huff.

"Seriously, how do you wear such things every day?" I smirk, and retort,

"How do you wear sandals in winter?" She gives a giggle and looks back at me,

"True, true." We crash our lips together again, and her hands start to roam my chest.

'_Oh so we are going this route eh? Have it your way, my Hiyori_.' I begin to run my hands all over her body now, but specifically avoiding her ass and boobs. I even lift up her shirt, only to let my hands course over her stomach, tracing her scar that will always be there. My body perks up when I feel her hands undoing my buttons. I let her continue with her work, and continue to kiss even as she gets my shirt off, and flings it in the same direction as my tie. I stop, and pull away from her lips. We both smile.

"Now, now, Hiyori I don't see how this is fair. I'm topless and you aren't." I let my hand drift underneath her shirt once more, the tips of my fingers brushing against the bottom of her bindings. She gasps,

"Shinji…" her voice trailing off,

"Actually Hiyori, I have a better idea." She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

"Our rooms connect don't they? And my bedroom and bed is bigger right?" Her face lit up, and before she could say anything we had flash-stepped into my room and were in the exact same position on my bed. "Now then," I say, my true passion coming out through the tone in my voice, "Where were we? Oh yes! I remember now." I smirk and lay my hand back up under her shirt, fingertips brushing over the wrappings. Her eyes go wide once more, and I ask, "If you want me to stop, say no right now…" She shook her head,

"Go on. Un-wrap me." I shiver at those words, but obey her command. I pull off her shirt first, tossing it to the floor. I flip us around, so that I can have a better angle to love her body. My eyes scan over her frame. '_Beautiful, simply beautiful'_ I lay down on top of her, using my teeth to undo her bindings, I listen as her breathing hastens. I pull and layer by layer they unwind. The true shape of her breasts now comes forth. I close my eyes and continue to unwind her, only opening them when I feel the ribbon go slack. Her hands cover what has to be perfectly shaped C-cup breasts, and the way the wrappings lay around her body, oh _Kami_ is she ever testing my will to not take her here and now. I pull all the bindings away in one move, and she lets out a short gasp, I hold her close to me, my mouth on her ear,

"Something wrong, my Hiyori?" She shakes her head, and although she'll never admit it, I could tell she was nervous. I smile and take both of her slim wrists into my hands, my eyes staying focused on her own hazel orbs, "You have nothing to fear or be nervous about, Hiyori. I won't hurt 'cha. And I will stop whenever you want. Just say so." She seemed to have settled down some,

"No Shinji, please, keep going."

"Okay, if you're sure." The younger blond nods, and with a soft touch, pull her wrists away, and look down to admire her figure. I cup both breasts, swirling them around, playing with them, while gauging her reaction. She starts out with soft mewls and whimpers, but gets a tad bit louder when I take her left nipple between my thumb and forefinger, rolling the sensitive nub over and over again. I take the other one into my mouth, sucking, licking, letting my tongue ring bump up against sensitive flesh. My eyes drift close, and I let myself indulge for a little while in the pleasure of the moment. A soft voice echoed in my head, once more.

'_You are enjoying this too much Shinji. Listen to her moan for you.' _I smirked at Sakanade's opinion, and, silently agreeing with the spirit, I turn my attention to the girl, no, the _woman_ beneath me. I switched the position of my fingers and mouth, making her noises even louder. I watched as she tried to cover her mouth with her hand. I stop my ministrations for a moment, taking her hand away, looking into her nervous, yet pleasure-ridden eyes.

"Don't. I want ta hear yer voice. There might be other people that live here, but forget about them for a night. And besides, they're all asleep, and the closet person ta my room is Kensei, and ya know he's good with secrets." I give a smirk at the end of that statement, and I watch as Hiyori loosens up. '_Good, much better. I wonder how loud she can REALLY get.' _I go back to playing with her breasts, alternating between sucking on the meat or her erect, dusky, nipples. When I cup them, her tits mold perfectly to my hands, '_like they were made for me.' _ Whenever my hands play with her, my mouth is busy pleasing her neck, teasing her ear, or attempting to swallow the sounds she makes through kisses. I give her sore nipples a break, cradling her head and neck with one arm, while my other hand trails down to the top hem of her pants. She stops kissing when my fingers lay on the strings of her sweat-pants; she pulls her mouth away, her eyes once more holding a shocked and bewildered look.

"Shinji, you really want to go there?" Her voice is timid and unsure once more.

"Only if you want to." I watch as she bites her bottom lip, her snaggletooth even more evident. The young Vizard averts my gaze, to eventually return it, her expression steadier,

"Yes, Shinji go ahead, I trust ya." The last words made my heart soar. I kissed her deep, pulling her up to me, so that only her legs lay on the bed. I broke our kiss as her pants were quick to end up on my floor. She blushed once more at being caught in her underwear, which were a pristine white bikini cut with a small, soft baby pink lace border. Nothing fancy, as expected, but pink lace? '_Wow Hiyori.' _I could hear my Hollow chuckle at that one. Although I wanted to be mad at him, I couldn't. The only thing that would have been more hilarious would be if she was wearing Chappy underwear. But either way, her pale, smooth, skin, and creamy thighs are all mine now. But before I could give her what she needed, the hazel-eyed woman spoke up,

"Shinji, I don't see how this is fair." I quirk an eyebrow; "Why am I only in mah underwear, exposed ta the world, but ya still have pants on?" I bow my head down a small smile on my face,

"Well forgive me Hiyori-hime, I have forgotten mah manners." I take off my belt, discarding it to the floor. I begin to unbutton my pants, almost letting out a sigh as my I feel the pressure start to release from the pants I _swore _fit correctly before this whole night began. But before I can, a small hand stops me.

"Let me Shinji, it's only fair after all." I smile, and kiss her hand before letting her go back to the task at hand. I kneel on the bed, making it easier on her, and I let out a sigh at having some of the restriction gone, and groan when the damned article of clothing is removed, tossed to the floor just like the others. Hiyori went back to being shy, barely touching the very _obvious_ outline of my cock. I sigh once more,

"Don't be scared, my Hiyori, ya have nothin' ta worry about." She gave a snort as if to say '_I know that stupid baldy.' _But she remained tentative about touching me, only tracing the outline of my dick, before she finally gripped it through the fabric. I gave one more sigh, ending it in a moan, "Oohhh, Hiyori." I tilt my head back with pleasure, a shiver ripping up through my spine. I let my body relax as she feels me. '_Dear God this has to be what heaven is like.' _I don't even try to stop the needy sounds that escape my mouth; I have waited too damn long for this night, and I have no shame in expressing that, but before I can fully indulge in the sweet grip she has on me, I realize what I'm here for and gently take her hand off, startling her,

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" I chuckle, and kiss her forehead,

"No, you're doin' everythin' right."

"Then why'd ya take mah hand away?"

"I was going to ask ya if ya wanted to feel the real thing." This made her gasp before swallowing down a breath. The bright blush had returned to her cheeks. I made no move, not even pulling her closer to me; this was her decision, and I had no right to force it. Her eyes were downcast, looking at the sheets that were starting to become a tangled mess. She bunched her fist into the fabric, taking a deep breath, looking back to me with a degree of determination in her eyes that was too adorable for words.

"Yes, I want to."

"Ya sure?"

"I said yes didn't I?"

"Alright just checkin'; there's no need to be defensive." I lean back onto my bed, hips arched towards the sky as she slides my boxers down. I sigh and lower my hips as my whole body is now exposed to the cool night air. I hear a gasp come from her once again.

"Shinji…" Her eyes don't know whether to look into my own, or to stare at my dick like it was the crown jewel of France. As much of an ego boost as I'm getting right now, I hold myself back, trying to keep up my reputation of being a gentleman in bed.

"Yes Hiyori? Is this too much?"

"No, no this is fine, it's just that…you're really big." I try my damndest to not smirk '_Who says that a virgin like her doesn't know how to please a veteran like me?' _I hear a soft warning click from my zanpakuto, and I snap back to reality when her hand encircles my head.

"Than-thank you." I barely manage to utter between the moans and sighs I give as the younger Vizard plays with me, stroking up and down, thumbing my head, down to my base and back up. I scoot myself into reclining on my pillows, not even breaking Hiyori's pattern. My eyelids flutter shut and I decide to immerse my whole being into the pleasure for now. I moan and call out her name. I try not to squirm as she explores me. My body cries out '_more_' but my mouth bites back that word. '_I will not push her. I will not push her.' _ I try to repeat that phrase in my head, but I lose control and snap back to the real world as I feel her lips brush up against me. My eyes come up to look at her, but she is concentrated, eyes closed. "Hi-hiyori, ya don't have to do t-that."

"But Shinji, ya like it so much." There was a sarcastic undertone in her voice that brought me back to reality. I sat up, grabbing her waist and pulling her into my lap. I kiss her nose,

"That doesn't matter tonight. _You _matter tonight. Don't worry about me." For a second I thought Hiyori might cry, for her eyes became glassy with unshed tears.

"Shin…ji" She tucked her head downwards, "No-one's ever said that to me." Her teary hazel eyes tilt back up to gaze into mine. "Do ya really mean it?"

"Of course," I say back to her, using my thumb to catch the tears that fall, "I would never joke about something this serious. You're a virgin, Hiyori; this is your first time with anyone. And besides, I already told ya, I love you, always have, always will." The young blonde bit her lower lip, pointy fang visible. She cried out to me before crashing her lips against mine.I kissed back with as much passion as she gave. I haven't seen her cry like this since Urahara became captain, but that was out of anger, this, however, came from happiness, something I have never seen out my little Hiyori before. My thumbs were so busy wiping away her tears, it made me think that they were her personal windshield wipers. She broke our kiss, her now puffy and pink-ish hazel eyes staring into my own. She sighs and gives me the biggest hug I have gotten in over 100 years.

"Shinji?"

"Yes?"

"I-I love you too, and thanks, for everything."I sigh, my heart beating so damn loud and fast I swear she could not only feel it threatening to burst out of my chest, but hear it booming for her as well.

"Oh but this night is far from over, _Hiyori_."I whisper out her name long and slow, my mouth right next to the younger blondes' sensitive ear, and kiss her one more time. '_Now the fun can really begin.' _ I get slowly passionate with my kissing, letting my hands roam free on her body, sliding up and down every curve, and somehow, one of my hands ended up entwined with hers, fingers laced. Both she and I were moaning now, with the occasional whimper coming from her when I'd put some extra pressure on a nipple, or trace her latest scar. I let my mouth travel south, landing on her neck, nipping and sucking until I was sure I had a left mark or two, letting all who see know that Hiyori is taken.

'_**Yes, **_**dear**_** Hiyori, you are mine now. My, my what soft, **_**sensitive**_** skin you have…' **_I was almost ready to excuse myself from our love-making to punch my hollow in the face, but he had a point this time,

'_I think you mean __**ours**_**, **_baka._' My opposite chuckled, and shook his head before fading back into the recesses of my mind. I didn't let the mild distraction stop my tongue from continuing its path southward. I stopped at her breasts once more, kissing both nipples before swirling my tongue around one swollen bud, squeezing and rolling the other nub with my fingers. She squirms beneath my touch, and her voice grows even louder when I nip at her perky breast. I let myself slip away into pleasure, but my pleasure doesn't come from taking, oh no, my true pleasure comes from_ giving_. I am fully concentrated on my job, losing every part of my being to each and every sound she makes, to every muscle of hers that twitches, spasms in pleasure. I begin to use some of my favorite tricks on her, when Sakanade interrupts my thoughts,

'_She has no idea how much you get off just by watching and pleasing her, does she master?'_ Although I am slightly annoyed by how much my sword has decided to speak to me tonight, I laugh a bit and smirk at her comment,

'_No, Sakanade; I don't think that she does, but she will understand soon._' The spirit gives a small chuckle, and goes back to being quiet. By now, the younger Vizard is panting, her eyes covered with lust and pleasure. I smile and switch nipples, continuing to make her wiggle and moan, underneath me. I decide to test the waters and lay my fingers over top of her sex, which felt like an inferno. She gasps at my action.

"Shin-Shinji." I withdraw my mouth from her breast, my other hand reaching to hold her face. The hand on her pussy does not move, at least, not yet, for now, it just lays there. I look into her eyes,

"To much, my dear?" She pants, trying to rein in her breathing. Before long she shakes her head, and I cock my brow,

"No, ya just startled me is all." I took that as a sign that it was fine to continue, and pressed my fingers deeper against the last piece of fabric between us. I loved how she gasped and let go of a high-pitched groan. I could feel her panties becoming soaked, hell when I laid my fingers down the first time, there was already a decent sized-wet spot. I moved my fingers to the top line of the offending fabric, the tips of my fingers dipping beneath the elastic. She looked shocked once more, and she sucked in a harsh breath.

"May I?" I did not want to push her, but I knew that once I went this far, that there would be almost no turning back.

"Yes, Shinji, please." I put my free finger to her mouth,

"There is no need to beg, Hiyori. I promise to pleasure you." Hoo boy, that made that infamous tomato-on-fire blush of hers return, but she just nodded her head, "Alright then my dear, we should switch positions, and take off these panties ne?" She obeys my command, reclining against the pillows, arching her hips so I could finally remove the last barrier between the two of us. Once her bikini-underwear was tossed over my shoulder; I took the time to admire her body. Except for her most recent scar, her skin was flawless, creamy beige in color, and because she stopped aging so young, there was no body hair to speak of. Her hair is splayed out behind her head; it almost looked like someone had spilled pale, golden ribbons onto my pillows. Despite the fact that her legs were clamped shut out of shyness, a whisper managed to slip out, "Yer so beautiful, my Hiyori." Although I could see the disbelief written into her features, she didn't bother to argue. The hand that was holding her shoulder slipped down to her waist, and I pulled her into my cross-legged lap once more, but this time, her back was to my face, and once she was settled, my hand ran down that satin-soft skin, brushing over sensitive nipples, a cruel scar, and tracing the outline of her bellybutton before parting her slim thighs, rubbing, massaging each one. I let my head bow down to lick at her neck, and tease her overly-sensitive ears. Sometimes I spill kisses across her cheeks, forehead and mouth. I can feel my cock heating up, pressing right into the small of her back, and despite all of tonight being one gigantic rush of new sensations for her, my brave girl doesn't flinch when my dick twitches into her flesh. She does twitch and squirm in my arms, however, when I let my slender, long fingers circle her soaking wet entrance. My thumb is on another mission, different from those of my other fingers; it seeks out her clitoris; I wanna see how sensitive she is there. I know I have successfully completed my task when Hiyori squirms almost uncontrollably in my arms, damn near screaming her lungs out. I relish in the sweet sound, '_I've found you.' _My thumb is gentle on that sensitive little bean, and I barely put pressure on it. She calls out to me as my middle finger sinks into her warm, drenched pussy. My dick twitches again. '_God this is so good, don't let it end, not yet.' _ I decide to take my thumb away, so she can concentrate on the feeling of my fingers burying into her most private spot. I don't just move that one finger in-and-out, oh no, I do far more than that. My finger rotates in circles, moves up-and-down, as well as side-to-side within her tight walls. I build up a steady rhythm and it is not long before she is whimpering for me,

"Shinji." She is panting, a slim layer of glistening sweat covering her upper body,

"Yes?"

"Add another finger." Although I am taken aback by her statement, I do as she asks, this time adding my ring-finger. She groans at being stretched, but any pain she feel s is quickly erased by my actions. I continue my previous pattern, swirl, fuck, nudge, and now I scissor her apart, and in the process of stretching her, I hit her G-spot which earns me a howl from her mouth, as well as her walls constricting all movement of my fingers for at least three seconds afterwards. '_Damn it, she was so close to an orgasm,'_ She leans her head back against my shoulder, eyes screwed shut, lips parted and breaths coming out in short, sharp gasps.

"Are you alright, Hiyori?" After a few more pants, she settles down, and says,

"Shinji, that was amazing, please, please don't stop, add another finger as well." I smirked and nuzzled her nose with my own. My dick was _aching _right now, but I held back.

"What did I tell you about begging?" She chuckles a little, and I withdraw my fingers.

"Hey, what are you doing? Shinji? Oi, what are you-" She pauses when I put a clean finger to her lips, taking the dirty two into my mouth, cleaning them off with my tongue. Her eyes go wide with shock once again. I close my eyes and savor the sweet-sour taste of her essence.

"Mmm, not bad." I take my finger away from her lips, placing it on her right nipple, and using my "dirty" fingers to push apart her glistening outer lips. I lick my way down her body, pausing at her breasts for a mini-pleasure session, before I am kissing just inches above her waiting sex.

"Shinji, wait. Stop." I look up, and take my hands off her. '_So close'_

"What, what is it ya plan to do?" I smirk and pull my face closer to hers, letting one hand rest right above her vagina,

"I _was _planning on doing what I did ta ya with my fingers, except this time, I use my tongue." She pulled away from me for the first time that night.

"But why? Isn't it disgustin' to ya?"

"Not at all, I love tastin' women. I love pleasuring them like that. It ain't disgusting at all, and besides Hiyori; you taste wonderful." She averts my gaze, and I lean back, '_Oh please let her want to continue.'_ She finally turns back around to face me, and replies,

"Okay, go ahead." I am so happy, I could explode. My fingers return to spreading her lips, and my mouth goes back to kissing its way down to her sex. My chocolate eyes glance back to her hazel ones,

"Thank you, Hiyori." She gives a grunt, which tells me she isn't 100% comfortable with me eating her, but oh how I am going to prove her wrong. I let my lips sink down further, and she's already gasping and moaning for me. I shiver as the sweet melody infects my ears. I kiss all around her juicy core, before delivering one long stroke of my tongue. She calls out to me, and my tongue pauses on her clit, my eyes glance up to hers, and she nods her head, begging me to continue. I smirk, '_Told ya, Hiyori; I knew ya'd like it.'_ I go back to letting my tongue play with the glistening folds, her taste indescribable, but intoxicating. I stuck my tongue out further, making sure she could feel my tongue ring on her super-sensitive pussy, and when she felt it, she damned near screamed. I smirked once more and lost myself in her purest essence. She was everything I had ever dreamed of and more. I let my tongue slip inside of her, and I heard her take a sharp breath inward,

"Shinji!" Despite my hand holding her thigh open, her legs snapped closed around my head, and she sat up, looking at me. I put my tongue back in my mouth.

"Yes?" My response came out muffled considering where I was, and the fact that until she moved, I was stuck there. She took a deep breath or two, and I felt her muscles relax enough for me to part her legs once more, and I raised my chin, staring into golden-green pools. She ran her fingers through my hair,

"Sorry, it felt so good, that I couldn't do anything else." She leaned back onto the pillows, "Don't stop." I put both my hands on either thigh, and rub them. I stick my tongue back inside, deep as it can go; my piercing bumping against the tight ring of muscle. She quivers and moans for me. I keep my tongue inside of her, moving in any and every direction to make her moan, but I am cautious when I put my thumb back on her clit. She gets even louder, her muscles spasm and shake with pleasure, and she calls my name over and over. '_Not long now, be patient Shinji.'_ And as I predicted, I flicked my tongue just right inside her, and it sent her spiraling into her first orgasm. A flood of juice enters my mouth, and I take all of it down. '_So good…' _I wipe my mouth clean on the sheets, and come up to hold her. She is panting, pieces of her golden locks stuck fast to her neck and face from all the sweat. She finds my hand and laces her fingers with mine. I brush her hair with one hand, kissing her forehead.

"How was that?" I let her catch her breath, and the typical Hiyori grin covers her face,

"Wonderful. I didn't even know that was possible Shinji." I nuzzle her nose,

"I am glad to please you." I hold her, letting her head rest under my neck until she stabilized a bit more.

"Shinji…"

"Yes, Hiyori?" I knew she could feel my hard cock pressing against her, begging for attention, for release.

"Are we going to go any farther?" A soft smile graces my features, and I take her chin with my fingers, tilting it up to meet mine.

"Only if you want to." She sighs, and looks away for a second, coming back to me,

"Yes. I do. I want this more than anything Shinji." She gathers herself, "Go ahead. Take my virginity. There's no-one else who I want to give it to, or who I trust with it, besides you." Now it was my turn to almost cry. My heart had to be in the stratosphere by now, I was never happier in my life, than I was right now. I nuzzled her nose before diving into the most compassionate kiss I've ever given,

"Thank you, Hiyori. Thank you so much." Our lips meet in a blinding crash, my hands roaming all over, before connecting with my brain to move us into a better position. I hold her to me, lifting her off the bed, my hand entangling in her thick blonde tresses and in turn her legs wrap around my waist, her still dripping sex rubbing against the underside of my cock. We both groan as our bodies collide and grind together. I lay us down, break our kiss and hover no more than six inches above her, "Is this position what you want my dear?" She nods,

"Yes. Shinji don't make me wait." I chuckle, '_always the impatient one aren't we?'_ Her legs part for me, and my hands slide down her eager body to spread them even further. I lean my face closer to her, once more letting my mouth roam over her face and neck. I placed the head of my cock at her awaiting entrance,

"Are you ready, my Hiyori?" One hand cradles her head; the other is in a fierce hold with one of her own hands. My blonde nods,

"Go on Shinji, take meh." I sigh and kiss her lips like when we first started, slow, burning, sensual. I slip my head inside her warmth, both of us sighing into our kiss, which now turns into an open-mouthed dance. I push farther, my cock finally getting some sweet relief. I'm almost completely inside of her when I feel my dick touch a slimy barrier. I stop and our gazes meet,

"This might hurt." Hers eyes widen, but she nods. I snap my hips forward, breaking her barrier and burying my cock in the sweet, wet core. I groan out lout, and lay my head on hers. I kiss her, trying to ease her pain away. After a few minutes she stars to grind her hips against mine. I grind back, in slow, easy circles. Hiyori gradually grows louder, and she buries her mouth into the crook of my neck. I increase my speed; change my angle, making my blonde lover sink her short, sharp nails into my back. I arch into her body, and she meets me. One hand holds her back, and the other works on her nipple, my mouth latching on to her other bud. Her legs wrap around my waist, locking me into position. I go faster, and get high off of her moaning.

"Shinji…" she whispers my name over and over, and I pull her up to me, all of her body off of the sheets. I kiss her lips now, one hand entangled in her hair, the other holding her slim waist, two fingers holding onto four of her tiny ones. I deepen my thrusts, reveling in the feeling of having her juices slide down my cock; she is so wet, with every thrust, in or out came a wet _schilck _noise. I stop kissing her to let my tongue run wild along her skin. I let my hands cup her ass, the top half of her body falling into an arc, her head resting on the pillows, her stomach facing me. I curl to lick at her belly, my tongue swirling around her belly-button before flowing along the harsh line of her scar. I fuck her faster, my whole being immersed the moment, focused on pleasuring her, losing myself to her sounds, how she feels against my body. '_Damn she's tight, and so hot.' _She whimpers my name one more time, and I can feel a spring coiling low in my body, getting closer to release, and I know she is close as well.

"Hi-hiyori, I'm gonna cum." I whimper into her ear, and I can tell she wants to reply, but the pleasure she feels is so maddening all that comes out of her mouth is a mesmerizing cacophony of moans. She explodes before I do, screaming my name as she goes over the edge. The mix of her tight, scorching, drenched walls clamping down onto my throbbing cock, her voice calling out to me sends me over the edge. I release with a rush of breath ending in a low groan, "Hiyori…" My seed gushes into her, and I flip us on to our sides before my body falls onto hers. We pant and I hold her close to me, slipping out of her with a wet sound as my head withdraws. She curls up to me, head tucked under my chin. We bask in the afterglow of sex, and although I catch my breath first, I wait for her to catch up. When she comes back down from her high, and tilts her head up to meet my gaze. Our lips meet once more in a chaste, gentle kiss. We part our mouths and I nuzzle her nose.

"Thanks."

"Ya are more than welcome, here lay down, rest. I can tell that you're exhausted." She sighs, and curls up to me, tucking her arms to her chest, and tucking her head beneath my chin; I stroke her hair as she falls asleep.

"I love ya, Shinji." I smile, feeling happier and more at peace than I have in the past 150 years.

"I love ya too, my Hiyori." She falls asleep within minutes, and I follow shortly behind her.

HIYORI P.O.V.

THE NEXT MORNING

I go down the stairs in the morning, and for once it isn't my turn to cook breakfast. I try to keep myself from smiling despite last night's events. I am also praying that Shinji does _not_ make a huge scene over what we did. I frown at the thought, '_dear God that would be embarrassing.' _ I hope that nobody notices me, but I am not so lucky and Lisa catches my gaze. She smirks, and waits for me to get my food and sit down before she talks.

"So you asked him?" There was a slight playful, yet sarcastic undertone in her voice,

"So what it I did?" I point my chopsticks at her. The brunette shrugs, a knowing glint in her eye,

"Oh, just curious I suppose."


End file.
